


Intermission

by FhimeChan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Modern Era, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: After centuries, Merlin is still looking for Arthur.From the prompt “Break my heart once more, I dare you.”





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be my one and only Merlin fanfiction, and it's dedicated to @brokenfannibal.

Golden hair. A red shirt. That stroll, as if he owned the street, the city, the kingdom.

Merlin’s heartbeat picked up and he willed his aching joints to move faster. He had to reach him before the streetlight turned red.

It was always like that with Arthur, running to catch up with him. To bring him breakfast, to save him from curses and arrows. Never knowing if you’ll be in time.

Four painfully quick steps, then the man turned.

Not Arthur.

Merlin closed his eyes, unable to face another failure.

He muttered, “Break my heart once more, I dare you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
